Mass Effect 3: Beyond The Abyss
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Shepard, Liara, and Garrus find a strange stasis pod in a Cerberus base. Inside is an extremely dangerous machine from the 21st century. How will it react when it finds that it is unable to complete it's prime directive? How ill it react as it slowly gains sentience? "...When you gaze long into an abyss the abyss also gazes into you." Friedrich Nietzsche


_Doushite kokoro ni shitagawanai?_

_Akirameru Riyuu nai hazu_

_Yume no hou ga ore wo tsukihanashite_

_Kiete yuku... Sore wo tada miokutta_

_DON'T LOOK BACK oso sugiru koto nante nai_

_Nageta MEDAL omoteka ura NOW CHANGE YOUR LIFE_

(Why don't you just listen to your heart?

There's no reason for you to be giving up like this

and yet my dreams just seem to push me away

They fade away, and all I can do is watch it happen

Don't look back, you can take as long as you need

It's the flip of a medal, head or tails, that'll now change your life)

***Two shadows appear from Metal Sonic forming the shapes of Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic, Commander Shepard appears with Liara and Garrus next to him, as he extends his hand to Metal Sonic.***

_Namida wo REVERSE Kitto RE:BIRTH_

_Ima me wo akete aa mabushisa wo kanjita nara_

_Tenkai REVERSE/RE:BIRTH Ippo fumidasu no nara_

_Atarashii mirai zu ga Koko ni tanjou_

(Just reverse those tears, there's your re:birth

Just open your eyes and oh, if you can see the light

Reverse the moment, find your re:birth so if you take the first step

Then a new future is being born)

***Metal and an Asari stand back to back, Metal reflecting something and the Asari crying slightly.***

_Jibun no dame na toko wakattete mo_

_Yuzurenakya Sono mama motte yuke yo_

_CAN'T TAKE BACK Kako dake wa torimodosenai_

_Demo kimochi wa jiyuu RESET NOW CHANGE YOUR LIFE_

(Eventhough I know what holds me back

You can't just throw it away, you have to live with it

The past is something you can't take back

But you can always reset your emotions, so now change your life)

***Shepard, Liara, and Garrus stare at the deactivated form of Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic's eyes suddenly activate, a reflection of Javik and the Asari from before in his eyes.***

_Kuyashisa REVERSE Kitto RE:BIRTH_

_Ima omoikiri aa oozora ni koe wo ageyou_

_Joukyou REVERSE/RE:BIRTH mou ichido yume no tame_

_Tatakatte miseru to Koko ni chikau yo_

(Reverse that resentment, there's your re:birth

Now's your chance to make a change oh, just look up and shout

Reverse the situation, find your re:birth I swear, I'll take this chance

and fight for my dream once more)

***Metal Overlord is shown fighting the Reaper Armada one-on-one above a burning Earth.***

_Don't lose yourself mannaka no jibun rashisa dake_

_Ubawarenu you nakusanu you mamorinuku sono tame ni_

_NOW CHANGE YOUR LIFE_

(Don't lose yourself, what makes you who you are

is something you can't lose, can't let them take you have to fight to protect it

Now, Change your life!)

***Metal Sonic, Javik, and the Asari are seen looking down from a burning building onto a battlefield containing the combined might of all species versus the Reapers.***

_Namida wo REVERSE Kitto RE:BIRTH_

_Ima me wo akete aa mabushisa wo kanjita nara_

_Tenkai REVERSE/RE:BIRTH ippo fumidasu no nara_

_Atarashii mirai zu ga koko ni..._

_It's the RE:BIRTH ippo mae e ima fumidase_

_Jibun dake no densetsu wo tsukuriageyou_

(Just reverse those tears, there's your re:birth

Just open your eyes and oh, if you can see the light

Reverse the moment, find your re:birth so if you take the first step

Then a new future is there

It's the re:birth, just take that first step forward

and you can begin to forge your own legend.)

***Metal Sonic, Javik, the Asari, Sheaperd, Liara, and Garrus look out from the Normandy at the Eggman Empire fleet remains, as they pass it Metal clenches his fist and his eyes glow red with anger. A title card drops down over a spacial background reading;**

**Mass Effect 3: Beyond The Abyss***

* * *

Chapter One: Reveal The Fake.

(This takes place right after Priority Palven)

"GAH! It's Commander Shepard! Sound the-acck!" another Cerberus Solider fell. Bullets and Biotic abilities flashed across the battlefield. Three figures remained standing after the dust and blood had settled. One was a white haired human male. His well defined jaw and white eyes told anyone in the galaxy who this man was. Commander Issac (pronounced like Isaac) Shepard. To his left was a female alien known as an Asari. A very beautiful, sexual, and intelligent race, this one was Doctor Liara T'Soni. To Shepard's right was a male alien known as a Turian. Turians were a war-faring, lizard-like race. This one was Garrus Vakarian. The three soldiers walked across the room to where a storage/stasis pod was sitting surrounded by dead Cerberus soldiers.

"Be careful Shepard!" Liara called out to Shepard. The Commander nodded and cocked his assault rifle. After seeing that it wasn't sabotaged, Cmdr. Shepard called over his allies.

"It's safe." Garrus and Liara joined Shepard by the stasis pod. Liara tacked away at the computer console.

"I've got a video." Liara said, drawing Shepard's and Garrus's attention.

-Video Log 1-

_"I have finally gained Subject 005's trust. He has agreed to share some of his data with me. His name is 'Metal,' he refuses to be referred to the second half of his programed name. I will state it here for the records. His vocal activation sequence is 'Metal Sonic: awaken and resume program 0-0-1.'_

-End Video Log 1-

Liara looked at the stasis pod.

"Should we?" she asked. Shepard looked at the pod.

"Not here. Cortez, you there?" Shepard said into his Omnitool, the orange semi-holographic multi-tool standard issue to all Alliance Personal and many other species.

"Still at the docking bay, why?" Cortez, Cmdr. Shepard's Kodiak shuttle pilot, asked.

"Good. We're bringing some cargo, be prepared for rushed lift off." Shepard said as he detached 'Metal's' stasis pod. Liara pressed a few buttons and a computerized voice began to make an alarming announcement.

_"Warning: Self destruct function activated. Please vacate the premisses. Thank you and have a nice day." _ Garrus facepalmed as he, Shepard and Liara carried 'Metal's' pod onto the awaiting Kodiak.

"Get us out of here Cortez." Shepard said, shutting the door.

"With pleasure Commander."

* * *

_-Upon The Normandy SR-2-_

The crew of the Normandy SR-2 stood around the stasis pod. All of the crew that bore arms held theirs at the ready. Cmdr. Shepard stepped forward.

"Metal Sonic: awaken and resume program 0-0-1." A hissing sound emanated from the stasis pod. A whirring sound began and stopped abruptly. Suddenly a metal fist smashed through the glass of the stasis tube. A figure launched out of the pod.

**"Analyzing. Analyzing. Data Stream 001 satellite up-link failure. Data Stream 002 satellite up-link failure. Error. Several organic creatures of unknown compositions detected. Primary mission statement: Annihilate Priority One Target. Statement: This location is unregistered in my databanks."** said a computerized voice. A pair of soulless red eyes stared out from the dust created by the shattering of the pods scanned the room before focusing upon Commander Shepard.

**"You. Bionically Advanced Human. Where am I? Who are you?" **the machine asked. Cmdr. Shepard blinked.

"I am Commander Shepard of the Alliance Navy. You are on my ship, the SSV Normandy SR-2. Who are you?" Commander Shepard asked. The machine took a step forward out of the dust. It's red eyes were within a continuous black screen in the shape of a lower case 'm,' more or less. It was cobalt blue on most of it's body. It's fore arms and fore legs were silver. It's hands were black bodied, yellow armored, and silver clawed. It's feet were reminiscent of red running shoes. It's head had two large spikes on the back giving it an aerodynamic structure. It's chest contained a jet turbine. Finally it had a silver muzzle with a sharp, pointed nose.

**"I am Metal Sonic."**


End file.
